


June 26, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The possibilities seem endless just like my afterlife,'' Gentleman Ghost said.





	June 26, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''The possibilities seem endless just like my afterlife,'' Gentleman Ghost said as he attempted to choose how to defeat Supergirl with Amos.

THE END


End file.
